megomniverse_10fandomcom-20200216-history
Grey Matter
Grey Matter(グレイ マター, Gurei Matā) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): Richard Horvitz (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Gwen): Kari Wahlgren (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Grey Matter Grey Matter is a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils. He wears a white jumpsuit with a black stripe going down it. Grey Matter wears the Omnitrix symbol on his back and his eyes were yellowish-green. He spoke with a high-pitched voice. Gwen as Grey Matter Gwen as Grey Matter has Gwen's hair and more oval shaped eyes, with much smaller pupils. She wears a light blue jump suit with dark blue sleeves. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her back. She also lacks the stripes Ben's form has. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Grey Matter (RAT Timeline) *Brainfrog *Albedo Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities Grey Matter's small size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create complicated machines from spare parts, understand the function of any device at a glance, and make sophisticated repairs to complex machines, (such as a warp-drive engine). Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. This allows Grey Matter to think more strategically when brute force is inefficient. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their nervous system, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and can climb walls due to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter appears to be stronger than he looks, as he was strong enough to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it in Ultimate Weapon, and in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, he was able to break a coolant pipe to freeze the Vreedle Brothers. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Grey Matter is amphibious and has gills. Grey Matter has a long prehensile tongue, owing to his insectivore nature. As a Galvan, he also possesses a 'pre-brain' which deals with all basic bodily functions. Grey Matter was able to understand Pyxi's speech in Rad. Powers Abilities *'Enhanced Intelligence': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Flexibility': *'Enhanced Jumping': *'Wall Crawling': *'Sharp Teeth': *'Underwater Respiration': *'Prehensile Tongue': Strength level Weaknesses Grey Matter's small size makes him unsuitable for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Animals like dogs and cats can be a problem, as they may see Grey Matter as a chew toy or food to them. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Etymology Grey Matter is named after grey matter, one of the components of the central nervous system. References See Also *Diamond Matter (fusion of Diamondhead and Grey Matter) Notes & Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Grey Matter is Ben's smartest alien. *As shown in Ken 10, Grey Matter is smart enough to unlock the Omnitrix's Master Control. *It was revealed that neither Azmuth nor Albedo was the source of Grey Matter's DNA sample. *A running gag in the original series was that when Ben selected an alien with enhanced strength, he got Grey Matter instead. *Grey Matter and Feedback are the only aliens with their own theme song. Category:Galvans Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens